


Share your toys

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Toys and how not to play with them [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mean jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Well, Jason had warned Tim, hadn't he?





	Share your toys

Tim woke up in the middle of the night to soft moaning. He tensed still mostly asleep but relaxed when he realised he was in the living room at the manor, facing the TV. He'd had a game night with Kon and watched a few movies to help fall asleep.

He realised the meaning hadn't stopped and looked down his feet where he was laying on the couch and heard the breathy sounds and realised he was listening to two people having sex.

And considering Kon wasn't where he had been laying on the floor next to Tim meant he had either left (which had not been part of the plan) or he was a participant in exhibitionism Tim was witnessing.

Fuck.

Tim wasn't gonna cry.

His eyes adjusted enough that he could finally make out someone staring at him. The TVs light caught them just right that Tim could now properly see Jason facing him as he fucked Kon up against the wall, grinning at him through the doorway as he bit into Tim's best friend.

Tim held back his sons and glared at his brother. Jason had warned him, had told him if he didn't get his shit straight with Kon that he'd fuck him. Tim hadn't taken him seriously, hadn't even thought Kon swung that way so it wouldn't matter.

But here they were, Kon's legs wrapped around Jason's waist, still in his t-shirt while Jason looked like he just got in, fully dressed aside from his jeans lowered to his thighs.

Kon's breathe was hitching and Jason moved slower, thrusting harder up into the love of Tim's life and making him choke on gasps as they came in tandem. 

Jason grunted pulling out of the younger male and placed Kon on the ground and made his way over to where Tim was laying on the couch, cruel, teasing smile on his face, eyes dancing in sadistic amusement.

He bent bent down, pants still around his thighs cock out in Tim's fucking face and kissed the tears away.

"Night, little brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I so problematic?


End file.
